A Rurouni and a Kunoichi
by ChromeT227
Summary: Kenshin leaves Tokyo after Kaoru cheats on him with Sanosuke. He heads to the Aoiya to meet up with a certain blue-haired kunoichi and stays there for awhile. What will happen at the Aoiya during his stay? Rated:M and includes a lemon.


ChromeT227: Hello readers, this is T.C.L272 and this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic which is a rated M fanfic and it's also a MisaoXKenshin fanfic since there aren't that many that are complete and it's also a lemon.

Kenshin: Tai Chan, what'll make you think readers will read this?

ChromeT227: Because you and Misao look so adorable together (^_^). *goes into fangirl mode*

Misao: Let's just get this over with. (-_-)

ChromeT227: There is no reason to be so moody.

Misao: I guess you're right. *looks at Kenshin and blushes a deep shade of red*

ChromeT227: I also modified some of the characters' ages so people won't be uncomfortable with the age differences.

Kenshin: I got a feeling that I am going toy enjoy this, Miss Misao that I do. *winks at Misao*

Misao: You're so totally going to get it after this, kobito boy.

Kenshin:27

Kaoru:21

Misao:20

Sanosuke:22

Aoshi:26

Kenshin P.O.V

"It was just too fast for this too happen. I should've expected this coming, but I didn't listen to myself." Kenshin thought to himself as he walked away from the Kamiya Dojo with a face full of sorrow and sadness. "I did everything I can to save myself and her, now she falls in love with another?" Kenshin muttered as he grabbed his sakabato and his bag full of clothes as he quietly walked more further away from the Kamiya Dojo, the place where he thought that he and Kaoru were meant to be. Kenshin can only think of the horrible image that he seen at the Kamiya Dojo before making his departure.

Flashback:

Kenshin was walking back from the market as he was gathering some vegetables and tofu for dinner that he'll make for Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke even though Sanosuke can be a complete cheap ass. "I am home" Kenshin declared as he opened the wooden door before entering the outside of the dojo. "I hope the dishes I will prepare tonight will satisfy everyones' hunger though Kaoru keeps insisting of making dinner." Kenshin thought as he entered into the kitchen to prepare dinner before hearing a loud scream. "Ahhhh!" as a scream was heard at the volume where it would sound like someone was in pain. "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as he ran to Kaoru's room with his sakabato to handle the intruder who was hurting Kaoru, only to find out the truth.

Kenshin's eyes grew to the size of plates as he observed a scene full of vulgar content. Kaoru was nude as well as seeing Sanosuke thrusting in and out of Kaoru with extreme force. "Ahh! Keep going Sanosuke!" Kaoru screamed as she was being manhandled by Sanosuke before he ejaculated inside Kaoru with his warm seed. "That's it Sano..." Kaoru moaned before stopping in mid-sentence as she saw Kenshin who was staring with a shock expression. Kenshin's heart stopped as he stared into the eyes of his love and best friend as he was filled with depression and loneliness he was forced to endure when Tomoe died. "Kenshin, I can explain..." Sano exasperated as he tried to explain himself, but failed miserably as Kenshin left Kaoru's bedroom with the empty expression he once had during his days as Battousai the Manslayer.

For the rest of the day, Kenshin rarely spoke to anyone inside the dojo and quickly packed his belongings along with writing a letter for Yahiko and the others, explaining why he left the Kamiya Dojo and telling them he won't be back for awhile as he doesn't want to remember the horrible scene of truth and betrayal. Yahiko was shocked with Kenshin's behavior and read the letter with guilt and anger.

"Dear Yahiko, if you're reading this, you'll know that I already left the dojo with my belongings. I left the dojo with the reason as Kaoru fell in love with Sanosuke. I kinda expected this to happen, but never thought about it hard enough since Miss Kaoru and Sanosuke share many similarities and acted more like siblings. I don't know when I'll return to the dojo, but I'll return in time when you come of age. I'll be leaving for the Aoiya, but you're forbidden from telling Miss Kaoru, Sanosuke, or anyone else of my current destination as I don't want their minds to be filled with guilt and grief about their actions." I hope you'll do well in your training in the Kamiya Kasshin style."

Sincerely, Kenshin

Kenshin looked back at Tokyo one final time in a blank daze before continuing his journey to Aoiya where he'll meet with a certain kunoichi who's often referred as "weasel girl" by Hajime Saito. Kenshin looked at the shining moon with close intent and thought to himself: "My master is right, the only thing that doesn't change is the moon." The weather outside was a cool dark night with the moon shining down on the ground before clouds covered the sky and rain began to pour down towards the ground. Kenshin sighed to himself as he would've a very long journey ahead and he was going to get wet in a not very good way.

6 hours later...

Kenshin huffed and gasped as he finally made it to Kyoto. "Well, it looks like I finally made it to Kyoto." Kenshin exclaimed, but suddenly collapsed to the ground due to all the walking he did without taking a break. "I should've left the dojo the next day instead of tonight because I would've more energy to walk the entire ways and now I am going to get sick" Kenshin muttered before fainting into unconciousness.

Misao P.O.V

"Why does Okina need me to go out and get his foot oinment anyway!" yelled Misao as she walked on the streets of Kyoto and wondered why Okina sent her out to get his oinment then remember that Okina was told by the doctor not to walk for a few days due to him having a nasty case of tinea pedis and that it would cause a horrible stench each time Okina tried to walk which was why he sent Misao for this errand. Misao was just carrying the oinment in her hands and was about to enter the Aoiya when she saw a familiar sight of long red hair on the ground. "That can't who I think it can be?" Misao's mind said as she went over to the unconcious body and found Kenshin on the ground.

Kenshin's P.O.V

As I began to open my eyes, I realized that I was no longer outside and was instead, I was lying on a futon with myself wearing dry clothes though I remembered my clothes being wet when I first arrived to Kyoto. I looked around my surroundings with the sun beaming down on me through the window and was about to get up when I heard a loud shout. "Finally, you got up Himura!" Misao yelled as she came into the room in her usual kunoichi outfit and approached me very closely, with our arms brushing together and Misao's face turned into a light shade of pink before I responded. Hello Misao-dono, were you the one who brought me inside? I asked as I began to get up and looked at her from a close range, my violet eyes staring into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Of course it was me. I found you lying unconcious on the ground after getting Okina's foot oinment and brought you up here so you won't get sick. Why are you here, Himura?" Misao responded with a question. I am here to visit you, Misao-dono Kenshin answered. "Is Kaoru going to get worried if you go to Kyoto by yourself?" Misao questioned as she looked at me suspiciously before I took a deep breath. It's a long story. Kenshin replied as he looked at Misao with a blank expression and began his story.

Misao P.O.V

I just couldn't believe what I just heard from Himura. Kaoru fell in love with Sanosuke instead of him? I can't believe how she can fall in love with a lazy, unreliable, and cheap guy while Kenshin is the complete opposite, sweet, generous, and caring. Kaoru broke Kenshin's heart after he pratically risked his life for her time from time again and she betrayed his trust in her. "So how did it happen?" I asked as Kenshin looked at me which caused me to blush a light shade of red for no apparent reason. "It happened for awhile and would get together whenever I will be gone from the dojo or if I am away from them. I kinda always knew they had some deeper connection between each other, but never really thought hard about it because everyone kept telling me that I was meant for Kaoru and Kaoru was meant for me then I discovered her feelings for Sano." Kenshin explained as he kept reliving that horrible memory in his mind and saw that Misao was a bit red. "Are you okay, Misao? You look a little red." Kenshin pointed out as he seen me blush and caused me to be a bit flustered with embarassment.

I am fine, it's just a little hot in here. I stated as I can't believe how I am acting in front of Himura right now. "Alright if you say so, Misao-dono." Kenshin answered in his gentleman-like tone. "Do you want to stay at the Aoiya for awhile? The Oniwanban can always use an extra hand around here." I asked as I personally wanted Kenshin to stay here for a little longer than he did during the Kyoto Grand Fire. "I would love to stay here for awhile, Misao-dono that I do." Kenshin spoke as he got up from the futon.

Kenshin P.O.V

It's been 2 weeks since I have stayed at the Aoiya and It can't get any better than it was at the Kamiya Dojo. The more I spend time here, the more closer I bond with Misao-dono. I constantly wonder how Yahiko was doing with his training and how Kaoru was dealing with Sano, but I prefer not to think too hard about it as it would bring back unpleasant memories. Okina would usually give me small things to do around the Aoiya such as cooking, laundry, and rubbing foot ointment on Okina's feet since it had a serious case of tinea pedis. One day, I was working on the vegetable garden when I heard sobbing up around Misao's room. I rushed into the building with my sakabato at my side in case of an emergency. I barged into the room, ready to fight, only to find Misao crying. Her beautiful blue eyes were now red and puffy with her hair being messy and out of place.

"What's wrong Misao-dono?" I asked as I went to comfort the young kunoichi with my arms around her waist. "Aoshi broke my heart, Himura." Misao muttered as she continued sobbing into my shoulder and I simply rubbed her back with me whispering everything's going to be ok into her ear. "How did this happen, Miss Misao?" Kenshin responded as he wonder of how the former leader of Tokyo Oniwanban Group could've did such a cruel act. "I found him with another girl and he told me that I didn't mean anything to him." Misao explained as she finally stopped crying and regained her composure. " I can basically understand your pain Misao-dono, it's not very easy not to have feelings for someone who gave you love, care, and support throughout your life." I said as I continued to comfort Misao in my arms.

Misao. P.O.V

I can't believe how I was so close to Kenshin despite him not noticing the feeling between our bodies. I will have to admit that we have gotten much more closer since Kenshin moved to the Aoiya two weeks ago. I remember all the times we talked of our interests, dreams, and our lives. We have so much in common despite the obvious age difference betweem us though Kenshin looks ten years younger than his own age. Sometimes, I think that I hadn't taken him seriously when we first met since I mostly chased him just to know where Aoshi was then calling him a bum after he tried to return the money I've stolen from a group of bandits. Then, when I tried jumping over a cliff to get to him, but almost fell to my possible death if Kenshin didn't dive down to get me and jumped back up to the other side. He always protect people close to them toward the point where he'll go far as to isolate himself from everyone around him.

"Kenshin, can I ask you something?" I asked as I looked at Kenshin with his dazzling violet eyes staring at me with a curious expression. "What is it, Misao?" Kenshin replied as he looked at me. "I have to be honest with you, I've always admired Aoshi because he took care of me and I always loved him due to the care he gave to me until I met you." I explained as I continued looking away from Kenshin. "What will that be, Misao-dono?" Kenshin answered. "I realized that I might have feelings for someone else." I said. "Who is this person, Misao?" Kenshin questioned. "It's someone who's handsome, strong, caring, and willing to protect everybody around him and the person who I described is you." I whispered into his ear as I gave Kenshin a powerful passionate kiss on the lips.

Kenshin P.O.V

The kiss between me and Misao-dono was just amazing. The feeling between our bodies and lips was just passionate and beautiful to the point where words aren't able to describe the intensity of the moment. Misao wrapped her legs around my waist as I was sitting on the ground and I place my lips on the sensitive skin of her neck as I kissed and bit it slightly to leave a small love bite. "Kenshin.." Misao moaned as she felt my lips grazing the skin of her neck. "I think we're a little overdressed for the occasion, Misao." I said as I unwrapped the obi of her kunoichi uniform with me lowering the upper portion then sliding the lower portion of the uniform, leaving Misao in her beautiful nude form. Misao's body was amazing as her light frame complimented her milky skin tone and her breasts were a B-cup along with a small strip of black pubic hair. "Aren't we getting a little excited now, Himura?" Misao seductively whispered into my ear as she removed my clothes with a speed that can only be matched by the practitioners in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Misao P.O.V

I looked at Kenshin intently as I admired his light, yet perfectly sculpted chest. His chest was light, but had some abs due to his training in the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and his legs and arms were light and firm with muscles. His member stood unerected and it has no pubic hair while I have a thin line of black pubic hair on my vagina. I crawled onto him in reverse cowgirl position with my vagina facing him and his unerected member facing my face as I begin to stroke it with my hand gripping it softly. Kenshin couldn't help, but let out a small groan as he was enjoying the moment as his member hardened under Misao's soft touch which grew about 8 inches long. Kenshin groaned even more as I increased the pace of my hand going up and down his shaft before I stopped temporarily as I kissed the tip of his member with a mix of hunger and lust.

Kenshin P.O.V

My eyes widened in shock as Misao began sucking my member in her mouth and I began to spread Misao's folds and begin to brush her cilt with his fingers. Misao let out a small gasp as she felt a jolt of pleasure shocking her body from head to toe. I licked and kissed her folds as Misao moaned while still sucking on his member with her moans vibrating his member. We kept going at it with both of us enjoying the moment until I released my seed inside Misao's mouth. Misao shrieked loudly as she came inside my mouth and continued her breathing in gasps as she tried to overcome the infinite pace of her heart. "Whoa Himura, you taste really good." Misao whispered as she swirled her tongue around her mouth to admire the salty, milky substance before kissing me once more, feeling and tasting each other's juices inside our mouths.

"You don't taste too bad yourself, Misao" I said as I tasted her juices that were mixed with my seed before I felt my spine recieving shockwaves as Misao licked and sucked my member until I felt my member harden in response. "Are you sure you want this Misao?" I asked as I used my arms to lift Misao's legs in the air with my member pointing at her entrance. "I've always wanted this because all I wanted in my life is to feel loved and you're the only one who can grant me my wish." Misao replied as she begins to whimper, a sign that she wants me inside her. "Ok, if you want this badly then I will grant you your wish, Misao-dono." I answered as I begin to slid my member through Misao's wet entrance, earning a soft gasp from Misao as she felt my member inside her core. I thrusted slowly to let Misao get used to my size, but she kept whimpering in pain as she felt herself being penetrated.

"Kenshin..." Misao whimpered as she felt blood trickling down her core as Kenshin increased the speed of his thrusting. Her whimpers of pain soon turned into moans and screams of pleasure as Misao began to enjoy herself being loved by Kenshin. "Kenshin, keep going." Misao commanded as Kenshin increased his thrusting and began to knead and massage her soft B-cup breasts with his fingers playing with her nipples. "Oh Kenshin!" Misao moaned as Kenshin kept pleasuring her with her heart's content as he began sucking on her breasts with his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her nipples.

I kept thrusting at a rapid pace as my member was deep inside her. Slowly, the passion and intensity of the moment risen as we continued to move. "Oh! Yes! Oh Kenshin! I'm feeling it!" Misao was is so close to her orgasm to the extent that I can feel my own orgasm. "Misao, I think I am going to release." I said as I felt my member twitch which means that I was about to release. "Then do it right now! I want to feel your warm seed inside me." Misao said as she released her warm juices on my penis with myself releasing my warm seed inside her womb a few moments afterwards. Misao moaned as she felt my seed inside her and I slowly slid myself out of her core before carrying Misao to bed. I placed Misao on top of me with her back against my chest as I wrapped one hand on her waist and the other around her breasts. "Kenshin?" Misao whispered. "Yes Misao-dono?" I answered. "Aishiteru, Kenshin." Misao whispered into my ear as she turned around and fell asleep on my chest with her chest against my chest. I leaned in and kissed her forehead before repeating the same passionate phrase "Aishiteru, Misao." as I fell into a blissful sleep. They were no longer alone and will be together forever.

T.C.L272: This story took alot of time, thinking, and patience, but I finished it. Please give me reviews and some ideas for any future sequels that I might write. Please also PM me if you want me to do a couple in pokemon, metal fight beyblade, and maybe rurouni kenshin. Peace out!


End file.
